


A Colorful World

by Ninja_Ash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where everything is B&W until you meet your soulmate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jean's just awkward, M/M, Marco has a thing about colours, Marco's POV, One Shot, guess who Marco meets, inspired by apharthurkirklands tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Ash/pseuds/Ninja_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate.<br/>Marco has spent the last seventeen years waiting for this moment.<br/>So guess who he just happens to meet on the bus one day</p>
<p>Inspired by apharthurkirklands's Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Colorful World

The buildings and signs stopped blurring together as the bus slowed to a halt. Cars and trucks rush by and people walk quickly on their way to work. It’s a clear day, with only the odd cloud floating by and Marco sits quietly near the back of the bus, staring up at the sky trying to imagine the color it was today.

My eyes slide down towards the little coffee shop across the road; _Blue_. The bus bench two shops down; _Green._ The baby stroller being pushed past; _Red and Black._ That was my favorite thing to do when waiting on the bus. I’d try to guess the color, if it was light or dark, if it was faded or bright. They were only guesses though because I had no actual way of proving if I was right.

Not being able to see colors sucked. I remember my mother telling me the story about the time when she and dad had first met and how the world seemed to stop and become vibrant with colors. My seven year old self was jealous. I wanted so badly to meet _my_ soul mate and to experience the world and all its beautiful colors with _them_.

As the years went on I never lost that desire to meet ‘The One’ but I did learn that it wasn’t going to happen when I was seven; I accepted the fact that it might be years until I met them. But that didn’t falter my fascination with colors at all; actually I started taking art classes and am presently majoring in art at Trost U. Only being able to see the basic shades had made learning art more difficult but that’s how everybody started; they only knew the basic knowledge and learnt how to deal with their limitations.

I start zoning out but there was a ruckus at the front of the bus, startling me out of my daze. A load of TU students (judging from the University Jumpers) started getting on; talking noisily with each other.

I turns my attention back towards the window, ignoring the oncoming tide of people... _Green, Yellow, Pink, White, purple._

Marco’s thoughts falter when he hears someone give a loud cough and say, “Um… Is this seat taken?” Marco realizes their talking to him when he see a pair of legs standing next to his seat.

He looks up at the man, about to let him sit down but when our eyes meet I instantly stop. My heart gives a leap and I can feel my stomach turn as I blatantly stare at the gorgeous man in front of me. It happens all at once, so fast it’s over in the blink of an eye but for me it feels like an eternity.

It started with his eyes; the once grey pupils fade out, revealing a stunning light brown almost gold color. They were intense and passionate and instantly made my heart flutter. Slowly, the black and white picture of the man standing in front of me starts to unfold into an array of amazing color. His hair was two-toned; the top half being a light ash color which flopped over his forehead, while the bottom half was cut short and was a darker brown. He was pale and had sharp, handsome facial features that were quite captivating.

When their eyes first met, Jean saw how the man’s expression changed from one of hesitation instantly to shock. But now it had taken on something else internally; it could only be explained as awe. And Marco knew he was mirroring the same look.

It was hard to drag my eyes away from the gorgeous man in front of me, but I couldn’t help myself. I looked at my surroundings, taking in the mix of colors. I always used to imagine what it would be like to finally see the world in color but no day dream could have come up with this. And even though the bus wasn’t the most romantic place, I knew I would never forget the way the bus had seemed to fill with colors and how it spilled out onto the streets, showering everything in bright hues and shades.

To be frank, it was overwhelming. I could feel the telltale prick in my eyes as I looked out the window and up at the sky. It was a beautiful crystal blue. Looking around the street I saw that most of my previous guesses had been wrong but I didn’t care, now I didn’t have to guess.

The tears had long since fallen but I didn’t try to hide them, I was too caught up in being able to see everything so clearly and trying to commit it all to memory. My body was filled with a giddiness I’d never experienced before and it was all thanks to this man still standing beside me.

I turn back around and see him still staring at me. I feel a blush color my cheeks and I lift my hand to dry my eyes. I give him my sweetest smile and in return I get a dazzling sincere smile that actually takes my breath away.

He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, “U-um hi. I’m Jean.” His voice was husky and thick and it made me shiver. He seemed just as nervous as I was and I couldn’t help but laugh. I saw his eyes flicker with worry but he soon started sniggering as well.

“Hi Jean, I’m Marco.” I say when I regain my composure. I can feel my voice waver but I’m not embarrassed. I move my bag to the floor, “you can sit down” I say.

“Heh, thanks” he says and lowers himself down, leaving only a slight gap between us.

_It happened._ Now that I’ve actually calmed down some, my mind slowly registers what’s just happened. Every child is told that one day they’ll meet their soul mate and when they do the world becomes clear, bright and colorful. Looking over at _Jean_ I knew they were telling the truth.

The bus ride towards campus couldn’t have been shorter. Jean and I spent most of it talking, getting to know each other but there were moments when we just stopped and watched at each other. Yeah that sounds creepy but it wasn’t, I swear.

It was more like we were just trying to confirm if this was real. It was all so sudden and it still hasn’t set in that Jean was ‘The One’. I’ll admit, Jean was someone I could see myself being with. There are moments when Jean will say something or look at me a certain way that makes my heart thump wildly and my head dizzy. I could definitely get used to that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!(: 
> 
> Ok so I've been wanting to write this for ages and I finally did! Woah!  
> It's kinda short but I really enjoyed writing Marco's POV and I hope you like it!  
> (I kinda gave Marco a color fetish?? I dunno)  
> (I apologise for the consistency!! but I was stuck with how to write the story with out mentioning any colors; so Marco magically knows what all the colors are called even though it's the first time he's seen them) 
> 
> (Inspired by apharthurkirklands's tumblr post!)


End file.
